


WereOtter(?)

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [60]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Wereotter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/91530046881/why-do-people-need-to-press-charges-for-an-issue">Here on Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	WereOtter(?)

There was a time when Clint going AWOL after a mission was a recurring event but ever since Phil’s return after the battle of New York, Clint has been sticking to Phil like glue.

Which was why, when Phil was nowhere to be found a few weeks after their last mission in Alaska, Clint was worried.

Nobody seemed to bother though, since it  _i_ _s_  Agent Coulson, he’d have found a way to contact them if he was in any danger. Clint didn’t want to wait,though. Coulson was missing and there had to be something to help Clint find him. After all, people didn’t just disappear right?

—-

Clint was in the middle of nowhere.  _This house was in the middle of fucking nowhere._  If you’ve ever seen Courage, the cowardly dog; this is like Eustace and Muriel’s house. Except it’s snowing, and there were pine trees. It was as isolated nonetheless.

Clint rapped on the door three times and waited. There was no answer. Surprise there. Maybe he’d gotten the coordinates wrong. He’d snooped around Coulson’s office hard enough to find a torn up piece of paper with numbers that looked like they were coordinates. It was near (somewhere around a 15-mile hike) the site for the Alaska mission he and Coulson went to. It was a coincidence probably but Clint never did believe in coincidences. So, he borrowed one of Stark’s planes and flew to the middle of nowhere.

The house had no windows so he couldn’t really look inside but it was lived in, for sure, if the white smoke from the roof was anything to go by, but the door was also locked. It wouldn’t take much to force himself in. But if it someone really did live there, it might cause problems to the owner and possibly Clint’s source of shelter for the night.

"Turn around, slowly." A muffled voice said, followed by the cocking of a shotgun. See? There was an owner.

Clint did as he was told, with his hands up. The man facing him had a big overcoat with the hood up and a mask that covered his nose and mouth. When Clint finally faced him, he lowered his gun and tilted his head. “Clint?” He asked, then brought the hood down and the mask off to reveal.

"Phil?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Would you believe if I said mission?"

"That Hill or Fury doesn’t know about?"

"Right. Figures you’d ask them. Anyway, Let’s get inside first. You must be freezing."

Phil walks up to the patio and unlocks the door. They both move inside and Phil takes off his coat and starts to rekindle the fire.

Clint followed suit but his eyes never left Coulson. It looked like Phil was way too familiar around the house.

"How’d you find me?" Phil asks as he sets two mugs on the only table in the house. 

Clint walks over and sits in front of Phil. “Followed clues. You’re pretty clumsy when you’re in a hurry.”

Phil cocks an eyebrow and he smiles. “Yeah. I guess.” They were silently enjoying the tea that Coulson had made for a few moments before “I’m not going back. You can try, but you won’t be able to make me go back.”

Clint sighed. “I kind of figured you’d say that. Will you at least tell me why?” Coulson shakes his head. “Okay. You’ll let stay right? for the night at least?”

Coulson grins at him. “Of course.”

"Thanks. Also, the jet needs refueling. You don’t happen to have jet fuel stocked here right?"

"Right out back." Phil says, deadpan.

Clint scoffs and Phil joins him soon after. 

"1 week. tops." Phil says.

"1 week." Clint echoes.

—-

The week had gone by fast and Clint still hadn’t figured out how to convince Phil to go back with him. When he asked to stay a little bit longer, he was immediately shot down.

Until the last night that is… 

Clint stays still and pretends to be asleep when Phil sneaks out of the house. He’s been doing that every night. Well, tonight, it was going to be different. Clint was going to follow him and he was going to find out what’s really going on.

Clint follows Phil to a nearby lake where he hid behind a bush to watch Phil as he undresses, Clint’s eyes grows wide even though the only thing he can see is Phil’s silhouette because Phil starts… changing. 

Before, Clint didn’t believe in myths. After Thor though, he might have wavered. Now, hiding behind a bush staring at Phil he starts wondering when the world became this messed up because Phil looked like well, there really was no other word for it. He was an otter.

An oversized otter.

And then Clint remembered. That last mission they had, Phil was bitten by an otter. Phil didn’t mind it then, so Clint thought it was fine too. Obviously not.

He follows Phil with his eyes as he jumps into what must be a freezing lake and disappear. Clint shifts and walks over to Phil’s clothes on the dock and sits next to it, waiting for Phil to resurface.

Phil’s head pops up soon enough and his eyes grew comically wide. After a moment of hesitation, Phil swam closer. 

Clint raises a brow at him and smiles. “Otter, right?”

Phil nods.

"I didn’t know there were things such as were-otters."

"I didn’t either."

"Was it the bite?"

"Probably."

"Cool."

"I don’t think you understand the weight of this."

"I do. It’s like a werewolf thing. You lose control, full moon, blood lust. That kinda stuff right?"

"I think. I haven’t had enough time to know yet."

"Then come back with me."

"What’s the point?"

"Maybe the scientists or Stark or Banner can help you. If you want to turn back that is."

"Of course I want to turn back."

"Then come with me." Clint shrugs.

"What part of losing control of my sanity don’t you get?"

"Well, it’s a full moon right now and you’re talking to me. Looks like you have control to me." Clint waggles his eyebrows.

Phil lowers his head until only his eyes were showing.

—-

Phil punches Clint’s arm when he found out that Clint had been lying about the fuel thing. 

In hindsight though, Phil should’ve known. It’s a Stark jet after all.

Needless to say, Phil was turned back to normal.

Surprisingly enough, it was with the help of Thor and Loki. With Thor claiming that “his brother bore no ill will and wishes to repay his debts”. Reluctantly, they all agreed with a few conditions and soon enough Phil was back to his old self.

The otter jokes lasted for 4 months.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on Tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/91530046881/why-do-people-need-to-press-charges-for-an-issue)


End file.
